The Legend of Zelda: The Musical!
by Mog Veranshu
Summary: Link sets out on new adventers with his trusty sword and beatufiul singing voice! Read about his poetic adventures and misfortunes! R


((The morning sun rises above the distant horizon and the sun shines through the trees as the fairy Navi races through the woods towards her master's house. Within half a minute she next to his slumbering form.))

Navi: "Link! Link! It's time to awake, there's a giant monster attacking the lake! If you do not hurry and get out of bed, I'm sure this monster's diseases will spread!"

(Link quickly wakes and gets out of bed.)

Link: "Navi, if what you tell me is true, then with my sword I will run this beast through! But come, let us make haste, and pray the Lakes' tranquility be replaced!"

(Link slides down his ladder with Navi floating closely behind him)

Link: Epona, again I need to you to come to my aid, but please be quick we can't be delayed!

(Epona runs quickly through the woods from Hyrule Field and stops next to Link and gives a friendly neigh.)

Link: Epona my dear, you have come through again, and I hope my urgency has caused you no disdain!

(Epona let's out a soft snort and Link quickly mounts.)

Link: My friend Epona to the Lake we must go, it is where we will find this monstrous foe! Yet, I have no doubts that I will win this fight, and I promise we will celebrate our victory tonight!

(Epona and Link quickly rush through Hyrule Field and arrive at Lake Hylia. There they notice that the lake's shore is covered in what appears to be giant spider-webs. Link dismounts from Epona and begins to walk towards the Lake. There is an eerie calmness in the area.)

Link: I do not deny that I now have my regrets, but I have seen many more dangerous threats... Yet this creature's absence worry's my soul, for I hate not being in control...

(Link looks around the area but sees nothing.)

Link: Come out demonic spider and show your ugly face, and I will show you my sword and put you in your place!

(Suddenly Epona let's out a whinny of terror and Link spins around to see that a green tarantula the size of a house has descended from the trees above right on top of Epona.)

Link: Epona, I'm coming to your aid, do not be afraid... I will dispatch this beast with a flick of my blade!

(Link reaches the Epona and the Giant Spider and begins slicing and hacking at the Spider's backside. After taking so much abuse the Spider abandons it's attempt to subdue Epona and turns on Link, who quickly backs up a few paces.)

Link: I have dealt this thing at least twenty blows, how many more are needed only god knows!

(The Giant Spider quickly charges at Link who rolls under it and slices off one of it's legs.)

Link: How well can you walk with only seven legs? Do you think you will be able to lay any more eggs?

(The Giant Spider shuffles forward awkwardly and attempts to poison Link with it's fangs but Link is quicker and he stabs his sword into the Spider's Eyes. The beast flails around for a moment then collapses.)

Link: I'm sorry to be the one who caused you to die... but the Lake is a finer place without you I will not deny... so now I will issue you, your final good-bye!

(Link stabs his sword into the exposed head of the Spider, killing it instantly. He then withdraws his sword and wipes off the blood on the Spider's furry body. He then sheaths the sword and turns to find Epona laying on the ground, unmoving. Link then rushes over to her.)

Link: Epona, Epona why are you inert! Oh god, please don't let her be hurt!

(Link kneels down at Epona's side only to see an infected spider bite on her neck. Epona's eyes are near to closing, and her breathing is shallow.)

Link: Epona, dear Epona, you can't leave me alone, You were the only true friend that I have ever known... I have been with you for all the years you have grown... Please Epona, please... don't leave me on my own.

(Epona neighs softly once and her eyes slowly close for the last time. Link caresses Epona's head as tears stream silently down his face. He then rises slowly to his feet and raises his arms to the heavens.)

Link:

Epona my dear, I promised you that we would win this fight

We had never lost a fight that we'd been through

And I didn't know you wouldn't be returning home tonight

And I didn't know today I would have to say Adeiu

Yet I know my thoughts of you will never cease

And to your memory I will never be untrue

Dear Epona, I wish that you rest in peace

And remember always that I love you

(Link lowers his arms and begins to sob.)

Haha, so that was the end of chapter 1... There will be more chapters to come but while I make them please Read and Review! Thanks ---


End file.
